The Night Papa Cried
by mamamu-yan
Summary: Oneshot; Indi's (my OC) p.o.v about his two fathers, especially the one that never cries. Implied Red and Blue relationship, total blaah. Only rated T for cursing in one section.


**ok idk about you guys but i've never heard/seen my father cry before LOL i forgot how i thought of this, probably just by thinking of Blue crying you know xD thought i could be MEANINGFUL AND CUTE BY HAVING IT WRITTEN IN INDI'S P.O.V. word.**

**Indi is my OC, Red and Blue's young 4-5 year old boy~ keep in mind that the wording and grammar is done incorrectly at some parts on purpose just to make it seem realistic that this was written or said by a toddler. also remember that Indi adresses Red as Daddy and Blue as Papa. MM PLS REVIEW.**

**The Night Papa Cried.**

My daddy loves and cares about me. He makes me snacks, he gets me dressed, and buys me toys. He always has a big smile on his face and wears red, like his name I think. He does many things for me and I love him very much.

But sometimes he gets mad and frowns when I do something bad, like leave my things on the floor or not finish my food. Sometimes he's very proud, like when I go to the bathroom by myself, or help him clean stuff.

But sometimes he cries. Daddy would cut himself by mistake on a sharp thing, but my Papa would come and fix it. My daddy's eyes would still be wet, but he would smile.

Or Daddy would read me a story before sleep, and he would cry when the story got sad.

And then sometimes he and Papa would yell and I would get scared when he starts to cry. But my daddy and my papa would talk again, but not so loudly, and then they both would be happy.

My daddy cries sometimes but he is always smiling after.

My Papa is very brave, and tall, and mean looking. My papa can smile sometimes, too. He smiles whenever daddy is around, or when I do something good.

But I never saw my Papa cry.

He was always frowning, or angry, or smiling. But he never cried.

Until the other night.

A very long time ago, Papa had to go away on a trip, and my daddy was crying and sad. He kept talking about letters and food to Papa when Papa put his shiny clothes on with a very long blue cape. Daddy and Papa was always hugging and kissing until Papa left on a horse and I did not see him for a long time.

Daddy smiled very little when Papa was gone. But he still cleaned and helped and did stuff again. It was weird. He did not feel like my daddy.

One day a man came to our house. He looked mean and important. He had paper in his hands.

My daddy cried really really really hard.

His body was shaky and face was red, like his name.

Daddy hugged me but I did not understand why if he was so sad. I thought hugs were for happy times.

Daddy did not smile a lot. He stopped.

He was busy with other stuff. It wasn't daddy stuff, though. People were at our home, looking sad like my daddy. They told us "I'm sorry for your loss." but I didn't know what we lost.

My house was quiet. There was no talking. Daddy stopped doing daddy stuff. He only cried. When was Papa coming home?

Then one morning, Papa came home! But he looked different. His hair got longer. He smelled. He was dirty. He looked very very very tired. I think he needed a nap.

My daddy cried. But he had a smile when he cried. He and my Papa hugged for a very long time. I hugged my Papa. He did not look so happy.

I did not see him a lot that day. Daddy was doing stuff with him and told me. "Papa is tired, you'll get to be with him later."

I was sad I could not see my Papa and tell him all the things I learned in school and the stuff I helped Daddy with.

The night Papa came home, I had to go to bed early 'cause Daddy told me so. But I was not tired. I heard sounds outside my door. I could hear my Papa and Daddy's voices. The fire was lit and the rest of the living room was black. I could see Daddy sitting on the ground with Papa laying his head in Daddy's arms and a big fuzzy blanket wrapped around both Papa and Daddy. Papa sounded tired. And sad. Very sad.

I didn't understand what they said. They sounded serious and very upset.

Papa didn't sound like himself.

"You don't understand. I ordered them all to the trenches, I thought it was safe...I checked! I fucking checked to see if it was clear! I'm an idiot...I'm a huge, mother fucking dumbass I shouldn't even be a knight, I'm not worthy...not worthy...most of those men are dead, Red, I can't get those images out of my head...I feel like shit...I shouldn't have survived...I killed them. I killed them all. Fuck, I can't take it."

That was when I heard my Papa cry for the very first time. He sounded broken. I got scared. I saw my Daddy move his hand on Papa's hair and his arm and his back. Daddy said thing back, but he said them so quiet I could not hear.

Papa's crying sounded weird and sad. I got sad and scared. I didn't want to hear any more, so I went to bed.

Daddy told me to leave Papa alone for a while. I hope he feels good soon.


End file.
